Hellboy:  Demons of Chaos
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: Hellboy and the BPRD are suddenly threatened with the arrival of the Demons of Chaos.  What can they do to stop the destruction that they wish to cause?  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellboy or the characters that appear in the comics. This is all out of my head. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

The massive chamber sat deep below the earth. The entire cavern was nothing but darkness. A glow suddenly started to form in the center of the chamber floor, a light distorted. A bright orange glow stick suddenly emerged from the pool of water, followed closely by a single figure. Looking around in the haze of orange, the figure moved to the side of the pool, climbing up onto the cavern floor.

"This looks to be the place."

The water of the pool suddenly began to bubble, brighter lights suddenly pushing through the murky water. The small submersible suddenly punched through the water surface, the two large lights on its front illuminating the figure. Standing in his sleeveless wetsuit, Abe Sapien lifted his hand up covering his eyes.

"Wow…that's a little bright."

The lights suddenly cut off as a female voice slowly came over Abe's earpiece.

Sorry about that, Abe.

The top of the submersible unlocked and the lid was suddenly pushed open with enough force to nearly rip it from its hinges by a large red hand. Climbing out through the hatch, Hellboy pulled himself out of the sub, jumping down to the cavern floor.

"Careful there, Red. I don't think Manning would like it if we damaged another expensive piece of equipment."

Hellboy stretched his arms out, a large crack echoed in the chamber from his back popping.

"Yeah…well, if I broke it maybe we'd get one that wasn't as small as a damn sardine can."

"How do you think I felt?"

Hellboy turned as a slightly thin woman leapt down from the sub, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Liz Sherman glanced over at Abe as he stared back at them with his white eyes.

"You get off lucky having gills. I was in there listening to him complain the whole time."

Abe smiled as he walked over and took Liz's bag from her outstretched arm. Reaching in he pulled a hand full of glow sticks out, cracking them over his knee then tossing them out into the cavern, lightening it up a little. Hellboy grabbed a few more tossing them out as well, then taking one and walking around the chamber. Columns of stone and rock stretched out from the floor to the ceiling of the cavern. Old, marble statues lined the entire chamber, each carved in the images of a huge single-eyed creature. The creature stood a good ten-foot tall, its arms hanging low and almost to the ground. A chain wrapped its way around the left arm with a stone ball attached to it on its end. Hellboy stepped up close to one, examining it closely as he scratched his goatee.

"So is this the thing we're looking to find down here?"

Liz walked up next to him, pulling a PDA out from her jacket pocket and scrolling down through it.

"Yep. The Cyclops of Demenkana. The tribes people that lived on the island above would send down sacrifices and it, in turn, wouldn't kill them all."

Abe stood on the opposite end of the room, the glow stick held above his head illuminating a granite and marble alter that stood on the top of a small rise in the ground, old, broken skeletons of long dead bodies littering the ground around it.

"Sounds like a pleasant fellow."

Hellboy grinned.

"Yeah…a real charmer."

Stepping away from the statue, Hellboy moved away from the statue, not noticing that its eye twitched slightly, opening slowly.

"So where is this thing? It's not like it should be hard to find."

Liz continued looking through the PDA.

"Got me. As far as all of the research can show this thing stays---right behind you."

Liz stared forward as Hellboy turned around and looked up at the snarling face of the cyclops.

"Oh…crap."

The cyclops stepped forward slamming into Hellboy sending him flying through the air and crashing through one of the pillars of the cavern. The beast roared in anger, its massive sound echoing in the chamber. Spinning, it swung the ball and chain around, swinging it straight at Abe. Abe dove backwards, dodging the ball as it smashed into the ground he once stood at. Rolling back up to his feet, Abe pulled his pistol out and started firing at the cyclops. Liz dropped her PDA and also started firing, but the bullets simply ricocheted off of the creature.

"It's like it's made of stone!"

"It is made of stone!"

Standing up from the rubble that had collapsed down on top of him, Hellboy dusted himself off and quickly charged the beast.

"Hey, ugly!"

The beast turned and was immediately met with a hard shot across the face with Hellboy's stone hand. Stumbling back, the beast started to roar again, but Hellboy punched it in its face.

"Shut up already!"

Hellboy ran forward, planting his shoulder into the creature, then ran it straight back, slamming it into the wall of the cavern. Stepping back Hellboy moved to punch the cyclops again, but the creature swung forward kicking him back, swinging its chain around so that the ball arc through the air, wrapping the chain around Hellboy's neck.

"Oh…cr---"

Hellboy was cut off as he was suddenly yanked forward and swung into the wall. The creature moved forward, but stumbled back as Abe leapt through the air kicking it across its chest. Swinging wildly at Abe, the creature punched at him, but Abe easily ducked underneath, jumping up and delivering another kick to it. Stepping back the creature yanked its other arm backward, pulling the chain. Abe spun around but was unable to avoid Hellboy as he was pulled through the air, crashing into him.

Standing above Abe and Hellboy, the creature roared as it pulled the ball into the air, spinning it around to bring it down onto them. The chain suddenly grew red hot, melting and snapping sending the stone ball flying through the air and imbedding itself into the wall of the cavern. The creature turned and looked at Liz who stood facing it, her eyes glowing in a yellowish red haze.

"Try picking on me."

The creature started forward, but stopped looking at its hands, steam slowly rising from them as heat suddenly started to course through its body. The creature roared and started to move forward towards Liz again, but stopped as a finger tapped it on the shoulder.

"We're not done yet."

The creature turned, but Hellboy nailed it with a shot from his stone hand sending it flying before slamming into the side of the sub before dropping down to the water where the burning hot stone hitting the cold water caused it to fracture and suddenly explode, killing the creature. Slowly standing up, Abe rolled his shoulder from where Hellboy had crashed into him.

"Well…that wasn't too hard."

The chamber suddenly erupted in multiple deep roars of anger. Each of the statues suddenly started to move, coming to life and moving towards the three. Abe looked around the room at the creatures moving towards them.

"Never mind."

Hellboy suddenly stepped forward reaching into his jacket.

"Screw this!"

Pulling out his massive revolver, the Samaritan, Hellboy pulled its hammer back.

"We already tried our guns, Red. They didn't work."

Aiming at the head of the nearest cyclops, Hellboy fired the Samaritan. The cyclops had opened its mouth to roar but its head suddenly exploded into pieces. The rest of the body suddenly dropped forward, smashing into the ground and turning to dust. Hellboy grinned as he aimed his gun at another cyclops.

"Yeah…mine's a little bigger."

Hellboy quickly swung his gun in a wide arc, constantly squeezing its trigger and blowing the heads off of the rest of the creatures, their bodies dropping to the ground and turning to dust with the others. Slowly blowing the end of the wide barrel of the gun, Hellboy smiled.

"Works every time."

Abe stepped up beside him as Hellboy slid the Samaritan back into its holster.

"So why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Hellboy opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. Liz laughed as she walked back to the sub. Hellboy mumbled under his breath as Abe chuckled walking beside him. Liz jumped back onto the sub, sliding down through its hatch and back inside. Hellboy leapt up onto the sub and climbed through the tight hatch.

"Back into the sardine can…"

Abe laughed as he dove into the water, followed closely by the submerging sub. Abe led the way as they made their way back through the underwater tunnel and back out into the open ocean where they moved upward, heading to the surface where the hull of a large ship could be seen sitting on top, waiting for them.

--------------------------------------------------

The night was cool and breezy, the sky clear and filled with bright and twinkling stars. The full moon sat high in the sky, its face shining down and bathing the world in a white glow. Lake Obar stood surrounded by trees in the middle of the forest. A man sat on the shore of the lake, night fishing as he sipped on beer. Reaching into his cooler he pulled another beer out and twisted off its top. Sitting back in his chair, the man looked over the lake, watching as fog slowly began to rise up off from the surface of the lake. Suddenly a fish floated up to the surface of the lake, followed by another and another. Fish started popping up all across the surface of the lake.

"What the…"

Standing up, the fisherman walked down the edge of the water and reached out to grab a fish, but suddenly pulled his hand back as he touched the water. It wasn't fog coming off the lake…it was steam. The water was hot, so hot it slowly started to bubble, heating up to higher and higher temperatures. The water started to boil violently. Slowly standing up, the fisherman slowly started to step back from the water, but something suddenly shot out from the water, wrapping itself around his leg.

"Wha---No!!!"

The fisherman started to scream but was cut off as he was yanked into the boiling hot water. The night was suddenly quiet again, the only sound the bubbling of the water as it continued to steam off its frothing surface. Suddenly the water pushed upward as a figure stood up. The fisherman stood in the boiling water, looking around before walking to the shore. Reaching down, he grabbed a dead fish, lifting it to his mouth and biting its head off, chewing. Stepping out of the water, the water suddenly immediately stopped bubbling, once again going calm. Eating the rest of the fish, the fisherman smiled as his tongue suddenly stretched out from his mouth like a lizard's tongue, licking up the juices left in his hand from the fish. Laughing deeply, the man slowly made his way into the dark forest, disappearing into the night shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let everyone know, I'm basing this story more off of the animated Hellboy movies that the comics or the movie. I'll probably use elements from all of them, but in my head, its all as if it's another one of the animated movies.

* * *

The small South Pacific island basked in warm sunlight of the midday. The massive B.P.R.D. ship sat in the blue water of its coast, shifting slowly back in forth in the current of the ocean. Techs and agents walked throughout the deck of the ship, each moving quickly. A thin, young man climbed out from a hatch on the ship, talking into the headset on his head.

"Copy that, Liz."

Turning to a Tech standing next to a large crane arm, Wally Lopowitz whistled at him. The tech looked over the newspaper he was reading at him.

"Hey, they're on their way up!"

The tech nodded and quickly started readying the crane. Wally stood in an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, a pair of long, baggy shorts hanging above his sandals. The mop of blonde hair on his head was a mess, looking as though he had just woken up. He looked more at place standing on a beach with a surfboard than he did on a B.P.R.D. research vessel. Even though in his mid-twenties, Wally still was one of the smartest minds in the paranormal and supernatural world, following in the steps of his grandfather, one of the first agents of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Development, and his father, one of the greatest agents to ever hold the B.P.R.D. badge. He turned just as Abe climbed up the ladder hanging off the side of the ship, jumping down onto the deck.

"So I assume everything worked out for the best?"

"You could say that."

The crane suddenly whirred to life, suddenly lifting off from the deck of the ship and moving out over the water. The submersible slowly rose up out of the water, as the crane reached down attaching itself around it. Lifting it up, the crane moved the sub over to its resting place on the deck, dropping it down. Wally walked over to the sub, and then quickly ran over when he noticed the very large dent and heavy scratches from where the cyclops had slammed into it.

"Aw, man…c'mon! Manning just gave me this thing!"

Abe walked up beside him.

"Sorry about that, Wally."

The hatch on the sub suddenly burst up, snapping from its hinges and clanking down onto the deck next to Wally.

"Aw, c'mon!!!"

Hellboy squirmed his way up through the tight hatch, jumping down onto the deck.

"What the hell, Red?!?"

"Yeah…sorry about that one, kid."

Hellboy glanced at the dent in the side of the sub.

"Well…that one, too."

Liz jumped down from the sub as a Tech jogged up to her, handing her a clipboard. Wally continued to examine the damage on his submersible.

"Red, man, Manning's going to be pissed!!!"

Hellboy simply shrugged.

"Won't be the first time."

Abe chuckled slightly.

"Or the last."

"Never mind that, guys…"

Liz walked up to the others.

"…we have new orders. We got a code blue from Professor Broom."

Hellboy sighed.

"And I was really looking forward to a nice shower.

Abe slowly rubbed the bottom of his chin with his hand.

"Code blue? We haven't had one of those for a long time. I think the last time was South Africa…or was it Turkey…Mongolia, perhaps?"

"Abe…it doesn't matter. We have to go."

Liz turned and walked away, climbing up a row of steps to the helipad of the ship where a helicopter sat waiting for them. Hellboy and Abe quickly started up behind her.

"Maybe it was that time in the Artic."

Hellboy glanced back at him.

"You mean that time I ended up frozen in a block of ice?"

"Oh, no…it wasn't the Artic, it was that island off the coast of Norway."

The two followed Liz up the ramp of the chopper into its hold as the blades slowly started to rotate.

"You mean the time I got hit by lightning…twice."

"Well, you did punch that wizard in the face."

"Eh…he deserved it."

The ramp of the chopper slowly rose up, closing behind the two as they continued talking. Rising up off the pad, the chopper moved off, flying off into the clear, blue sky.

----------------------------------------------------

Father Franklin Trimble stood at the front of his church, lighting a candle that stood among a number of rows of others. His gray hair was cut short, a pair of old glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He dropped the match into a pail and closed his eyes, slowly reciting a prayer, but was interrupted as the doors to his church suddenly pushed open. A man slowly walked inside standing in the shadows at the rear of the church. Turning, Father Trimble, stared through his glassed to the rear of the church.

"I don't get many parishioners at this time of the night, but this place for worship is always open to any who need to pray."

A dark voice slowly came from the darkness, echoing in the empty church.

"I'm afraid I haven't come here for worship."

The Father stepped back as the man slowly moved out into the light of the church. The fisherman man who emerged after being pulled into the boiling lake stood in torn and tattered clothes, but stared at the priest with a slight grin on his face.

"Who are you?"

The man slowly stepped forward, walking down the aisle of the church. On either side of the aisle were candles on the ends of pews. As the man stepped past a row, the candles would suddenly ignite in a bright red flame, melting immediately down before flaming out. The man walked slowly up the aisle towards the alter. The priest stood, his hand holding a rosemary and he slowly prayed. The man stopped at the end of the aisle, standing and facing the priest. He looked down at his body.

"Excuse the shell I'm in. I needed a vessel to travel through this realm without causing undo attention."

The priest stood, without fear, facing the man.

"I ask you again, who are you?"

The man smiled.

"In your tongue…you may call me Tumba."

The priest suddenly flinched.

"Tumba the Prince…"

The man's smile grew wider. The priest shook his head.

"You will not accomplish what you have come to do. You will be stopped."

Tumba slowly shook his head, and then suddenly threw his arms out. The many rows of pews surrounding him suddenly shot to either side of the church, smashing into the walls.

"My power is growing, human. And when I release my Brothers, together we will destroy the realm of humanity."

"The Demons of Chaos will never be released. You will be stopped."

Tumba let off a deep, inhuman laugh.

"Doubtful. Now…where are the idols?"

"I will not tell you, Tumba."

Tumba's face suddenly grew dark, his eyes slowly growing to a dark red color. The shadows in the church suddenly started to grow, covering over the lights and pulling the church into darkness.

"We shall see."

-------------------------------------------------

Hellboy stood leaning against a tree trunk, a cigar hanging loosely from his jaw.

"So this is the 'all-so-important' code blue?"

Hellboy stood staring out over Lake Obar. Dead fish floated across its entire surface and the water level of the lake was down nearly an eighth of what it normally stood at.

"A bunch of dead fish…"

"If Professor Broom said we should be here, we should be here, Red."

Hellboy sighed as Liz stood in front of him watching as a number of chemical suit wearing Techs moved throughout the lake edge, electronic equipment beeping and whirring as they moved them around the ground. Some Techs sat in small inflatable boats, lifting fish out of the water, bagging them, and taking test samples of the water. The water suddenly started to splash, an arc of water cutting up out of the water towards the shore. Abe suddenly jumped out of the water, flipping up onto the grass.

"There's nothing down there."

Hellboy raised his hand.

"See? Nothing. Can we go home now so I can take my shower?"

"No, Red…I mean nothing. The entire lake seems to be empty. No plants, no fish, no frogs, nothing."

Liz typed onto a PDA.

"Department of Natural Resources has this lake as one of the most populated in North America. There's supposed to be at least three different species of fish living down there."

"Yeah, well…now they're floating up here. So someone dumped something in the lake that they shouldn't have. Call the E.P.A."

"I'm afraid it's more than that."

All three turned to look at Dr. Trevor Broom as he slowly walked down the path, supporting himself on his cane. Wearing a long trench coat over his suit, Broom stood facing the three flanked on either side by black suited bodyguards.

"This is hardly just an issue for the E.P.A."

Hellboy stepped back slightly lowering his head and he put his cigar out on his stone hand, sticking the stub of it into his jacket pocket. Broom opened a file folder and looked through it.

"A Bureau satellite picked up and sudden, massive release of archaic, dark energy here late last night. Such a burst can only mean that something has decided to come into our realm."

Abe moved forward, looking at the files as Broom handed him the folder.

"Indeed. But there's nothing in the lake."

Liz lifted her jacket from a rock, putting it on.

"So I guess whatever showed up last night isn't around anymore."

Broom shook his head.

"Apparently not."

One of Broom's bodyguards suddenly began ringing. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he removed the cell phone and opened it. Listening momentarily, he closed the phone back and looked at the professor through his black sunglasses.

"Sir, Father Franklin Trimble has been found dead."

Broom's face saddened slightly.

"You three come with me. I think this may be related."

Hellboy sighed slightly as Broom turned and started back up the path.

"Well…there goes that shower."

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe quickly fell into step behind the professor as they made their way to the field where a transport helicopter sat.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say that I am aware that I screwed up twice on the last chapter. B.P.R.D. is the Bureau of Paranormal Research and DEFENSE...not Development as I said. And the priest was holding a rosary...not a rosemary...cause holding a spice plant wouldn't make a whole lot of sense. Those are my bad, but these things happen. Anyway...continue with the enjoyment.

* * *

The helicopter cut through the clear blue sky, moving quickly over the treetops of the forest below. Hellboy, Abe and Liz sat at the rear of the chopper, Professor Broom up towards the front talking on a com-screen with a number of different B.P.R.D. high personnel. Hellboy leaned back in his large chair, sighing.

"So do either of you know this Trimble?"

Liz shook her head.

"I haven't heard of him."

Abe stared out the window of the chopper as a flock of birds passed by them.

"He was a Catholic priest. One of the greatest minds on demonology and the occult. During his time at the Vatican he became high advisor to the Pope on demonic activity. He's written a few papers and dissertations. I've read a few of them, he was good."

Abe turned and looked over at Hellboy.

"He even wrote two on you."

"Did he capture my charming wit?"

Abe grinned as Hellboy leaned back closing his eyes.

The chopper roared emerged from around a mountain and was immediately met with the sight of a massive cityscape. Moving over the tall buildings the chopper slowly made its way over the city, circling over their stop. Dropping slowly down, the chopper landed in the parking lot of the church, rocking as its landing gear touched down onto the asphalt. A number of B.P.R.D. agents moved through the parking lot, cordoning off the entire area. The rear of the chopper slowly dropped down revealing Broom leaning on his cane, flanked by Hellboy, Abe, and Liz. An agent ran up to Broom as he stepped off the ramp of the chopper moving towards the church.

"Sir, we've cordoned off the area and evacuated any buildings on the site. Our instruments are picking up some readings."

Broom nodded his head as he slowly moved up the stairs of the massive church. Two agents posted at the doors opened them for the team as the moved in. No one saw a single figure standing away from the crowd of spectators and onlookers in the shade of a tree. His clothes were in tatters, but he stood unblinkingly at the massive red demon as it walked into the church. An inhumanly wide grin slowly crept across the face of the man before he slowly stepped back moving deeper into the shadows.

It looked as though a tornado had literally erupted within the walls of the church. Broken and splintered wood was all around from where something had thrown the pews against the walls violently. Every candle in the entire church was burned down to nothing. The stained glass windows that lined the church on either side were cracked, some missing pieces that had shattered. At the foot of the alter of the church lay the dead body of Father Franklin Trimble, his face frozen in a moment of horror. Broom bent down, looking closely at the corpse.

"Oh, Franklin…what did this to you?"

Trimble's eyes were burned from his skull as if they had ignited in flame. His hands clutched around a small cross. Abe slowly walked up the alter looking around. Every cross on and around the alter looked as through it had been caught in a massive fireball, their arms wilted down and melted.

"This is definitely something new."

Liz moved up behind Broom as he stood up allowing two agents to zip a body bag around his former friend.

"Why would somebody do this, Professor?"

"I knew Franklin for more than sixty years. He's studied everything from the existence of the Demonic Realm to the Devil himself."

Hellboy chuckled slightly.

"The Devil?"

Broom turned to look at Hellboy.

"Yes. While we have seen many things in our lifetime, Hellboy, one constant is that there is always evil and good. Whether you call him Hades, Lucifer, or the Devil, it all points to the same being. One of pure and unbridled evil who rules a realm of lost and destroyed souls."

Abe walked away from the alter.

"But if I remember correctly, Trimble wrote a thesis paper that said that in the aftermath of the angelic wars, God cast Lucifer down to hell, never allowing him to walk in the realm of humanity."

"True, but Lucifer was not the only one cast down from Heaven."

Abe rub his chin.

"His army."

Broom nodded his head.

"Indeed. Lucifer, his army……and his six generals."

"The Demons of Chaos."

Hellboy raised his hand into the air.

"I'm probably the only one who needs to ask this…but who are the Demons of Chaos again?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever read the mountains of books we have back home?"

Hellboy shrugged.

"Do comics count?"

Liz sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"The six Demons of Chaos are Sumbra, Muerto, Bruja, Odair, Topas, and Tumba. They were Lucifer's generals in his war against God. After the war, they were cast out of Heaven by the Arch Angel Michael to live within hell."

Hellboy scratched his head.

"So…"

"Would you be happy if you lost a war and had to live in Hell under the servitude of the being who promised you'd win the war?"

"Good point."

Broom watched as the two agents carried the now filled body bag out of the church. Abe moved up next to Liz.

"Father Trimble believed that they wanted to escape Hell to finish what their former master couldn't."

Broom turned back around.

"And now it appears that one of them has. The most powerful one at least."

"Tumba."

"It won't be long until he has searched out for a way to release his brothers and bring about the destruction of Earth."

Liz walked up to the Professor.

"That's why we're going to stop him."

Hellboy grinned slightly.

"There are things that go bump in the night…"

Abe grinned back.

"…and we bump back."

------------------------------------------------------------

Deep under the city streets, Tumba slowly moved through the knee-deep water, trudging quietly through the sewer tunnel. Walking through the waterfall of a broken overhead pipe, Tumba emerged into a massive catacomb. The ceiling rose ten stories high, enormous arches of old cement reaching up from the floor of water to the high ceiling. Stepping into the catacomb, Tumba moved slowly into the darkness, but his foot suddenly knocked something under the water. Reaching down, Tumba lifted an old human skull out from the sewer water. A sudden splash of water echoed in the shadows, ripples in the water slowly circling under Tumba. Tumba dropped the skull back into the water and slowly spoke out into the shadows.

"I have been looking for you. Come on out."

The water in front of Tumba suddenly erupted as a massive creature rose up in front of Tumba. Looking to be a fusion between a snake and a man, it had the torso of a man, but instead of legs, a long coil of a snake's body formed out from the torso. Its head was shaped into one of a reptile with green scales covering its entire body. The creature stared down at Tumba, hissing a long tongue out at him.

"Human…"

Tumba smiled as the creature slowly circled around him.

"Hardly."

The creature chuckled.

"If not human…still snack…"

The creature suddenly coiled around Tumba, constricting around him. Tumba's smile never left his face as the creature slowly moved so it was face to face with him.

"Not scared?"

Tumba suddenly pulled his arm from within the coil, grabbing the creature around the neck.

"Not at all."

Pushing back, Tumba broke from the constricting tail of the creature, pushing him back against one of the arches in the catacombs. Tumba's eyes burned red as he smiled at the creature. The creature tried to pull away from the grip of the man, but was quickly being choked out.

"What…what are…"

"Do not mistake me for a mere mortal, Kurata. This shell is simply my vessel to find my brothers."

The creature's eyes slowly went wide.

"T---Tumba?!?"

Tumba smiled, his mouth widening. Releasing Kurata, Tumba stepped back.

"I have come to free my brothers and destroy this world. You can either stand with me or be destroyed, Kurata."

Kurata bowed down in front of Tumba.

"How may I serve you, Tumba?"

"Above ground I saw what looked to be Anung un Rama, but he was with the humans. Is he a slave?"

"No…they call him Hellboy. He is an agent of the humans…hunting and killing his own kind like a traitorous dog."

Tumba chuckled.

"Hellboy…fitting I suppose."

Tumba turned to look at Kurata.

"You will destroy this Hellboy…and his allies."

Kurata smiled.

"Gladly. I will enjoy digesting their pathetic bodies."

Tumba smiled.

"I am also in search of the Book of Gromand. Who would know where to find it?"

"There is one…he is a watcher. Falisk. He lives in the above world."

"Very good. They will soon follow me down here…finish Hellboy so he may not become an obstacle in my quest."

"Yes, master."

Kurata bowed again before slowly disappearing down into the water. Tumba moved forward disappearing into the shadows of the catacombs.

-------------------------------------

"Professor Broom!!!"

A tech ran up the church at the four.

"We've picked up an abnormally large pattern of energy. It looks like drops down into the sewers."

Broom turned and looked at the three.

"You are the only three who can stop this. Follow the trail, get to Tumba, and stop him. I'll have Kate search through the archives to find out what Tumba might be planning."

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe walked out of the church, moving to where a group of agents stood around an open manhole cover. A chem-suit wearing tech stood over the hole, the small electronic device in his hand beeping wildly. Abe took it and looked at Hellboy and Liz.

"Well, let's go."

Abe nimbly jumped down the manhole, splashing into the water below. Liz slowly moved to the hole.

"I hate water…"

"Hey, at least you don't hit your head on every pipe lower than eight foot."

Liz grinned at Hellboy as she slowly climbed down the ladder into the sewer. Hellboy walked up to the hole and looked at it, realizing quickly that he would not fit through it.

"Yeah, this ain't going to work."

Looking down the hole, Hellboy yelled down at Liz and Abe.

"You two stand clear."

Lifting his stone hand up, Hellboy slammed it down onto the concrete, cracking it easily. Lifting it once more, Hellboy smashed into the concrete again, breaking a massive hole into the sewer. Jumping down, Hellboy landed in the sewer and started patting the dust off from his coat. Liz and Abe walked up to him. Liz looked up at the large hole above their heads.

"Subtle."

"Yeah, I'm real good at subtle. Now which way does that dohickey say we need to go."

Abe pointed to the south.

"Looks like that way."

Hellboy started down the tunnel with Abe and Liz behind him, but suddenly stopped as his head slammed into a pipe.

"Ow!"

Abe and Liz laughed as they moved around him and continued walking. Hellboy muttered under his breathe as he bent lower, walking behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking slowly, Abe, Liz, and Hellboy moved through the sewer tunnel, bright light provided by a floating ball of fire in front of Liz. Abe kept his eyes on the small electronic device as it beeped continuously.

"We're definitely on the right track."

Hellboy kept himself hunched over.

"I swear, when I find this guy I'm going to beat the crap out of him just for making me walk down here for so long."

Liz chuckled.

"Well, we have to find him first."

"Stupid demon…"

Hellboy mumbled more as he continued forward. Abe walked through the downpour of a broken pipe ahead of them.

"Hey, guys…check this out."

Liz and Hellboy ducked through the water and emerged out into the catacombs as they walked down into the waist deep water. Hellboy stood up straight, stretching himself back into shape.

"Well…this is better."

Liz stared at the now higher water.

"Yeah…great."

Abe suddenly reached down into the water, lifting a human skull up.

"Probably not, Red."

Hellboy looked at the skull.

"So I guess the whole alligators in the sewers thing is true, huh?"

Abe dropped the skull back into the water, but Liz suddenly jumped as something swam past her leg.

"Guys…there's definitely something in here."

Abe looked down into the water.

"I'll check it out."

Diving into the water, Abe disappeared into the darkness. Swimming under the water, Abe moved quickly, his webbed feet pushing him along at a fast pace. He suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye, sliding behind the corner of one of the arch bottoms. Swimming quickly around the corner, Abe glanced around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly something wrapped itself around his body, tightening quickly around him. Abe felt himself suddenly pulled from the water and slammed into an arch. He tried to breath, but the air was quickly leaving his lungs as Kurata grabbed Abe's wrists and held them above his head with his own hands. Moving closer to Abe, Kurata hissed a menacing chuckle.

"You enter my world…you become my food…"

Kurata chuckled again as Abe tried to let off a yell for help, but simply gasped. Kurata opened his mouth wide, bearing his long fangs and brought his mouth downward at Abe's neck. Something suddenly shoved itself in between Abe and Kurata, Kurata's mouth biting down into hard stone. Hellboy pulled Kurata back, unwrapping him from Abe.

"No biting, snake-boy!"

Hellboy swung Kurata around, slamming him into an arch support, driving his stone hand deeper into the creature's mouth. Kurata suddenly whipped his tail around, knocking Hellboy's legs out from under him and sending them both splashing down into the water as Liz pushed through the water to Abe.

"Are you ok, Abe?"

Abe coughed and nodded his head.

"Yes. Where did they go?"

The water suddenly exploded upward, revealing Kurata wrapped around Hellboy, clawing and snapping at him, Hellboy pushing him back with his stone hand, trying to punch him with the other. Both toppled back over, crashing back into the water. Abe stood up, diving into the water after them. Going around an arch, Abe swerved out of the way just as Kurata's tail slammed into ground. Looking back around the arch, Abe saw Kurata knock Hellboy away and start to swim away. Abe swam after him, grabbing him from behind and slamming his elbow into Kurata's head. Kurata tired to reach back to grab him, but Abe stayed away from his grasp each time, slamming another blow into him. Kurata burst out from the water, finally wrapping his tail around Abe and whipping him off.

"You will all die!"

Kurata turned and whipped his tail out towards Hellboy, but Hellboy grabbed the tail before it wrapped around him.

"Not quite, scale-face!"

Pulling backward, Hellboy swung Kurata around, slamming him into an arch support so hard it cracked. The ceiling suddenly started to rumble as the cracks continued upward. Hellboy looked up as a massive chuck of concrete suddenly broke away above him.

"Oh, crap."

The huge chuck suddenly smashed down on top of him, burying him. Kurata let off a laugh as he grabbed a fallen pipe up, lifting it above his head to slam it down into Hellboy, but suddenly let off a scream as the pipe grew red hot in his hand. Dropping the pipe down to the water, Kurata hissed in anger as Liz stared at him.

"I'm going to rip your eyes out, human!"

"Come try to."

The creature hissed as it leapt at Liz, but suddenly jerked backwards. Spinning around, Kurata saw that Abe had tied his tail around an arch support. Kurata roared in anger and charged at Abe, but Abe leapt up out of the water kicking him in the jaw, before falling into the water, his hand landing on something under the surface. Kurata fell back, but suddenly was hit from behind with a jet of fire shot at him by Liz, igniting his back into flames. Kurata yelled in pain falling into the water to put the fire out. Reemerging, Kurata yelled, but was cut off as Abe slammed the jagged, broken bone through Kurata's mouth and into his head. Kurata's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell into the water, his now dead body floating on top. The pile of rubble suddenly shook and broke apart as Hellboy shoved the big chunks off from his body. Standing up, Hellboy pulled the Samaritan out, spinning around looking for the creature.

"Where is it? I'll blow that thing straight to…"

Hellboy turned to see Liz and Abe standing over the dead creature.

"Oh…uh…okay, then."

Sliding the gun back into its holster, Hellboy cracked his neck and looked at Abe and Liz.

"You two alright?"

Both just glanced at each other and smiled, turning to walk away. Abe pulled the small beeping device out from his wet suit pocket, making sure it was still in one piece. Liz glanced back at the body of the creature.

"We'll alert a clean up team when we get back on the surface to deal with that later."

Abe turned in each direction, testing the device out, before settling on a direction.

"Looks like he went this way."

The three started moving through the catacombs before a loud bang could be heard.

"Ow!!! Damn pipes…"

Liz and Abe laughed as Hellboy continued to mumble.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriel Falisk slowly walked though his old bookshop, sliding different books back into the place. Walking slowly through each aisle, he scanned through the books, moving each to their exact place, before being satisfied and moving on to the next aisle. Moving to the front of the shop, Falisk slowly started to scan through a manifest list of books he wished to order. After checking it out, he moved behind the counter, typing into a computer. The bell above his front door suddenly jingled, signaling that he had a customer.

"Welcome. Feel free to scan through the aisles. If you need anything specific, do not hesitate to ask."

The customer slowly walked up to the counter, placing his hands onto the wooded top.

"I'm looking for the Book of Gromand."

Falisk stopped typing, his hands frozen above the keyboard. Sitting up straight, he turned around coming face to face with Tumba. Falisk's face remained still.

"Tumba the Prince."

Grabbing Falisk by the collar, Tumba easily lifted him off his feet, holding him in the air. Falisk's face remained completely calm as he was lifted into the air. Tumba's eyes burned red as he held Falisk in the air.

"Where is the book?"

"All you needed was to ask. I am a watcher, a neutral in the realm of man. I have no side and hold no secret to any being."

Tumba grinned as he dropped Falisk down.

"Give me the book, then...watcher."

Moving out from behind the counter, Falisk walked to a spiral staircase, walking up it to the second floor. Stepping off the steps, he was once again face to face with Tumba, who let him walk past to a bookcase. Reaching to the top shelf, Falisk removed an old book, wiping the dust off of it and handing it to Tumba.

"The Book of Gromand."

Opening the book, Tumba flipped through the old, faded pages quickly, coming upon the page he was looking for and tearing it from the book. Looking at it, his face contorted and shaped into a wide, fanged grin

"Your vessel is breaking down, Tumba. You will not be able to hold it together for too much longer. And if you do not release your Brothers before it falters, you will be sent back to the realm you escaped."

Tumba looked at Falisk, folding the page carefully and putting it into his pocket.

"You are pathetic. You stay in the middle fearing that if you chose a side you would end up losing and being destroyed. Well…neutral or not, you still shall be destroyed!"

Grabbing Falisk again, Tumba's eyes ignited into flames, shooting lines of fire into Falisk's eyes. Falisk yelled in pain, his body violently twitching. Tumba laughed as he dropped Falisk's body to the ground, his eyes burned from his sockets. Tumba chuckled as he turned around, but stared in anger as he found himself staring at Falisk once again.

"What?!?"

Trying to grab Falisk again, Tumba's arms simply passed through his body. Falisk floated backward as if he were dust caught in a wind, his form now colored a hazy green.

"I am a neutral, Tumba. You may destroy the form of this realm, but my soul cannot be harmed by any power."

Tumba roared in anger.

"Very well…you may still live in ethereal form…but when me and my brothers wipe this world clean, you will be caught in the wave of destruction, watcher."

"If it comes to that."

Tumba snarled as he leapt down from the second floor to the first, walking out from the front door and back out into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The street was nearly empty in the evening sunset. A few commuters drove around, moving quickly through the streets, the occasional pedestrian walked the sidewalks. A manhole cover suddenly moved, pushed up and moved over onto the street. A few civilians stared in interested as a slim, greenish-blue skinned, wet suit wearing man climbed up out of the sewer, looking around the street. Abe bent down and helped Liz climb up through the hole, then looked back down.

"I don't think you'll fit, Red."

A voice echoed back up from within the sewer.

"Yeah, no kidding…"

Liz pulled out her PDA quickly typing into it.

"Looking at this, the tunnel branches off up ahead and comes to a subway maintenance tunnel. You should be able to get out through the subway at the Litman Street Station."

Hellboy's voice echoed back again.

"Great…so I can't just break through the street again?"

"Red…"

"Ok…ok…I'm going."

Hellboy slowly trudged through the sewer below. A bang of Hellboy hitting his head on another pipe suddenly echoed up through the manhole.

"Ow!!! Man…I can't stand the sewers!"

Abe and Liz laughed as they slid the cover back over the manhole. Liz suddenly started to beep. Reaching into her coat, she pulled a small communicator out and opened it up.

"Sherman."

A woman's voice came back over the line.

Hey, Liz. Are Red and Abe there?

Abe piped in.

"I'm here, Kate. Red should show up soon."

I heard you guys are after one of the six Demons of Chaos.

"That's the story."

Professor Broom had me search through the archives to try to find anything that might help you.

"Did you find anything?"

Maybe. I found a few copies of some very old texts written by a monk sometime during the Spanish Inquisition down in our archives. Roughly translated the title of the book is The Book of Gromand. From what I've translated, the Six Demons were cast down to Hell with the Devil, their spirits trapped in that realm for all eternity.

Liz shook her head.

"Apparently not."

Yeah…it also has some stuff in here about how an ancient king tried to resurrect the demons, using powerful magic to create six stone idols of the demons. But before he could complete the demonic ritual he was stopped by a number of Vatican knights. Many of the knights died in the battle, but one was able to destroy one of the idols before the king could stop him. It appears the king also died in the battle and then the remaining knights hid the five remaining idols in a hidden fortress.

Abe scratched his head.

"So where's the fortress?"

It was somewhere in the Egyptian Desert. But that's not where they are. A few years ago archeologists found the place and discovered the idols. They've just arrived to the Museum of Natural History. If you wanted to try anywhere to find Tumba, that's a good place.

Liz spoke up again.

"Do we have any idea on the power we're up against?"

In a word…massive. In order for Tumba to walk within our realm he had to find a suitable host within minutes of arriving. After that, the body he's taken control of rapidly begins to breakdown due to the sheer amount of power contained within it. When he first arrived, he had only a fraction of his power. But the more the body breaks down, the more power he will be able to use. If he is unable to release the other Five Demons of Chaos before his body breaks down completely he will be returned to his own realm.

"So any idea on how long that will take?"

If I had to guess…within the next two to three hours.

Abe again spoke.

"Kate, who has the original copy of the Book?"

Hold on a sec…looks like it was acquired by a watcher around two hundred years ago.

"Great…a watcher…that means that Tumba has probably already found what he needed."

Probably.

Abe glanced around the street, seeing a bookshop down the block on the corner. Stepping back, he spoke.

"Hey, Kate, do you have an address on the watcher?"

Typing clicked across the communicator as Kate typed into the computer in front of her.

Yeah…2513 Gallister Drive.

Both Abe and Liz glanced up at the street sign they were standing next to.

Why?

"Cause we're down the street from him."

Almost on cue, the door to the bookshop opened up and a very tattered looking man walked out. Almost immediately the small device in Abe's hand squeaked loudly, it's needle peaking out before the device suddenly sparked, its circuitry overloading. Abe and Liz glanced at each other as they quickly pulled their guns from their holsters.

"Kate, send us some backup!!!"

Liz quickly closed her communicator, sliding it back into her jacket as she and Abe ran forward. Keying the mic on her radio, Liz yelled into it.

"Red, if you can hear me, you had better hurry up!!!"

Tumba was walking slowly down the crowded sidewalk, moving through the mass of people, most of whom stayed clear of the man walking through them. If Tumba had skin, he could swear it was crawling having to be around so many…humans. The crowd suddenly began to scream, jumping behind any cover they could. Tumba glanced around at the people running, and then turned around as a woman and a mutant ran towards him, handguns pointed at his head. Tumba grinned slightly as the female yelled at him.

"Don't move!"

Tumba laughed, his laugh deep and inhuman. Looking at the two mortals, Tumba's rippled for a second, his eyes growing blood red, his teeth forming into long fangs, before his features returned to looking human.

"Pathetic mortals…can you even comprehend what you are attempting to do?"

Liz held her gun steady.

"Stop Hell on Earth? I think that pretty much covers it."

Tumba smiled and started to walk forward at them. Abe and Liz slowly backed away, pulling the triggers of their guns. The gunfire echoed loudly off the building lined street turning the crowded street into sheer chaos. People screamed, running madly to get away from the fight. Abe and Liz continued to shoot, their guns firing off round after round. Tumba continued walking forward, bullets impacting on his body, the wounds closing up almost as soon as the next bullet struck him.

"I will enjoy burning your souls into oblivion."

Abe stepped forward suddenly, firing point blank into Tumba's face, blowing his head back with the force of the blast. Tumba calmly raised his head back up, the bleeding bullet hole in his forehead already beginning to close.

"Feeble."

Tumba suddenly pushed forward, slamming his palms into Abe and sending him flying through the air before landing onto the pavement and rolling to a stop. Liz dropped her useless gun as her eyes suddenly began to glow with fire.

"Try this on for size!"

Lifting an arm up, Liz shot a jet of flame out at Tumba. The fire engulfed the demon, swirling around him in a plume of yellow and red heat. Liz grimaced as she tried to keep her concentration, but suddenly the fire split apart, falling like water to the pavement before flaming out. Liz dropped to one knee, her concentration suddenly broken. Walking slowly towards her, Tumba chuckled.

"Fire? You wish to attack a Demon of Hell with fire?"

Reaching out, Tumba grabbed Liz by the throat lifting her up into the air with ease. Staring into her eyes, Tumba's own eyes began to glow with fire.

"You play with fire as if you understand its power. But there is nothing quite like the burn of Hellfire…a fire that can turn a mortal soul into ash."

Liz struggled to break free from Tumba, but Tumba simply laughed. A sudden massive hand grabbed Tumba by the shoulder, throwing him backwards and sending him plowing into the side of an abandoned car. Pulling himself out of the car, Tumba glared as Hellboy stared across at him, Liz behind him coughing and trying to catch her breath. Hellboy dropped his cigar to the ground, staring at the demon.

"You wanna try to pick on me?"

Tumba roared and started walking towards Hellboy.

"Why are you doing this? You are a demon as I am, Anung un Rama! Why do you seek to help these useless mortals?!?"

"Name's Hellboy…"

Tumba leapt at Hellboy, who simply stepped forward, punching him backward.

"…and I just don't like guys like you."

Swinging with his stone hand, Hellboy punched at Tumba again, but Tumba ducked under the punch, jumping back up and punching Hellboy with one of his own fists. The power of the shot stunned Hellboy, causing him to stumble back a little. Tumba roared, nailing Hellboy again, then stepped back and leapt up, kicking him across the head and sending him into a brick wall. Hellboy moved away from the now broken wall shaking his head.

"Damn…"

Tumba stepped forward, grabbing Hellboy, then pulled him back and threw him up into the air. Hellboy came dropping down from the sky, landing on a parked car and crushing it roof down. Hellboy quickly rolled off the car, pulling the Samaritan out from its holster. Tumba leapt to the side as the big gun fired at him, missing him by barely an inch. Hellboy continued to fire at the demon as he moved in almost blinding speed to avoid the shots from the gun. Hellboy finally clicked empty and pushed the gun back down into its holster. Tumba stared across the street at Hellboy, who stood ready. Tumba looked down at his hand, as the skin of his palm seemed to fracture, turning almost black in color. Tumba closed his fist and looked back up at Hellboy, his eyes burning with hate.

"I have no time for this…Hellboy. But do not worry…for when I release my brothers we shall continue this."

Tumba suddenly turned, leaping into the air almost effortlessly and disappearing over a rooftop. Hellboy stared after him for a moment, then walked back to Liz.

"You okay?"

Liz coughed, rubbing her throat.

"Yeah...peachy."

Abe walked up, rubbing the back of his head. Hellboy looked over at him

"Where you been, Abe?"

"Unconscious. Am I to assume that we didn't get him?"

Hellboy shook his head as he reached down to the ground, lifting his cigar back up and placing it in his mouth again.

"Nope."

Liz looked down at her watch.

"Guys, we have to go…we can't let him reach the museum."

Liz and Abe started running down the street as Hellboy stared momentarily.

"Hey! What's at the museum?"

"We'll explain on the way! C'mon, Red!!!"

Hellboy shrugged and started after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Tumba moved quickly through the museum, scanning over the artifacts and relics. Patrons glanced over at him, staring slightly at what looked like a homeless man walking through the halls, but turned their attention back to the tour guide or the exhibit they were looking at. Walking through another hall, Tumba came to a stop in front of a large glass case. Walking up to it, we stared down, looking at the five small stone idols. They each were carved in the form of angels, their wings torn from their bodies.

"Hello, my Brothers."

Slowly running his hand over the glass, Tumba smiled. A security guard quickly walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, there is no touching the exhibition cases."

Tumba suddenly lifted his hand up, spreading his fingers out. The glass suddenly cracked, spider webbing outward, then shattered. Alarms immediately started to sound throughout the museum and security flooded into the hall. The security guard who had talked to Tumba stepped back, pulling a handgun out from under his jacket.

"Don't move!!"

"You humans always say such moronic things."

Tumba turned and looked at the five security guards aiming guns at him. The hall was filled with the howl of the museum alarms and the yelling of the five security guards. Tumba smiled as red slowly filled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Hellboy, Abe, and Liz ran into the museum through the crowd of patrons and museum workers as they were running out. Grabbing one of the guards, Hellboy pulled him close.

"Where's the alarm coming from?"

"Hall of Demonology, East Wing!!!"

"Great."

Hellboy dropped the guard and started running, Abe and Liz close behind him. Coming around a bend, all three slid to a stop as gunfire echoed out through the museum, followed quickly by a number of screams. The body of a guard suddenly flew out from the hall entrance, smashing through a large glass case.

"Damn it!"

Hellboy bolted forward coming to a stop as he faced down the hall at Tumba who was reaching into a broken exhibition case, four other dead security guards around him. Hellboy slid the Samaritan out from its holster.

"Hey!"

Tumba turned around facing Hellboy, his eyes burning in anger. Hellboy grinned.

"Remember me?"

"You!"

Tumba turned and started towards Hellboy, but was immediately blown back through the air, crashing into a display case as the Samaritan rang out. Hellboy stared at Tumba's body as it lay on the ground.

"There is no way this was that easy."

Liz glanced over at Hellboy.

"Trust me…it won't be."

Tumba's body suddenly started to twitch, standing back up to his feet Tumba turned back around, the massive hole in his chest slowly reforming and healing.

"You will pay for that!"

Hellboy slid the Samaritan back into its holster and stood ready.

"Come and make me!"

Tumba suddenly threw his arms out forward. A ripple seemed to form in the air, flying quickly towards the red demon. Hellboy suddenly felt like he had been hit by a runaway freight train, blowing him backwards and crashing through a number of exhibits before impacting into the wall of the museum, hitting so hard he cracked the masonry. Hellboy groaned as he slowly tried to get back to his feet.

"That one's going to hurt in the morning…"

Tumba stared at Liz and Abe, his mouth contorting into an inhuman snarl.

"Pathetic mortals…"

Pushing his hands together, Tumba shot a jet of fire out. Liz stared back at him, walking into the flames as they shot at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that against me."

Liz suddenly began to glow a bright blue color within the yellow haze of the fire around her. Forcing her power higher, Liz held her hands out, pushing her own power against Tumba's. The blue flame pushed back against Tumba's, inching forward until they were at a standstill. Liz's face was one of complete concentration as she tried to keep her focus on her power. Tumba snarled as he pulled a hand away, pointing at a large stone idol that stood in front of him. The idol immediately shot forward straight at Liz.

"Watch out, Liz!"

Abe suddenly jumped in between the idol and Liz, colliding with it so hard the idol broke apart. Abe fell to the ground unconscious, the rubble of the broken idol falling on top of him.

"Abe!"

Her concentration suddenly broken, Tumba took advantage, overpowering her and blasting her backwards. Liz flew through the air, landing onto the museum floor, steam rising from her body. Tumba stood tall, smiling as he moved back to the case, reaching in and lifting the five small stone idols.

"I shall release you my brothers…and then we shall destroy this realm and all others. We shall complete our destiny!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Tumba turned, but was immediately hit with a hard punch from Hellboy's stone hand, sending him flying through the air and smashing through a window of the museum. Breaking through the large pane of glass, Tumba flew through the air, smashing into the hood of a parked car on the street. Hellboy stared out the broken window then turned to see Liz slowly start to stand up.

"Check on Abe…I'll take care of Mr. Nasty."

Leaping through the broken window, Hellboy landed on the sidewalk. Tumba was no longer on the hood of the car, but now standing in the center of the street, the five stone idols lined up at his feet. Walking up to a parked car, Hellboy grabbed it under its side.

"Hey! We ain't done yet!"

Hellboy pulled up violently, flipping the car up into the air and sending it somersaulting sideways through the air. Tumba turned to face Hellboy, but was immediately met with the car landing on top of him, exploding into flames as its gas tank ignited. Hellboy grabbed a parking meter, ripping it easily up from the concrete sidewalk as he walked forward, slowly patting it on his stone hand. Civilians ran in every direction to escape the destruction as Hellboy moved towards the flaming car. Liz helped a limping Abe walk out from the museum and down to the sidewalk, leaning him against a car.

"You doing ok, Abe?"

"I'll survive. But I sure am tired of getting beaten up."

Liz looked around as people ran all about. She suddenly stopped as her sight came upon a small girl standing on the sidewalk facing the action on the street, her eyes transfixed on what was occurring.

"Hey, kid!!! Get out of here!!"

Hellboy continued moving towards the car, lifting the parking meter up onto his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Bottom on the ninth…two outs…the Big Red stepping up to the plate…"

The car suddenly started to move, being pushed upward. Tumba lifted the car up, dropping it away as he shook his head.

"I will destr---"

Tumba was cut off at Hellboy slammed the parking meter into him.

"Strike one!"

Bringing the meter down, Hellboy smashed it into Tumba again.

"Strike two!"

Hellboy stepped back, swinging the now very bent up meter with full force at Tumba, sending him flying through the air.

"And it's a homerun!!!"

Tumba slammed into the wall of the museum, sending massive chucks of concrete and brick downward to the sidewalk. The little girl stared upward as the pieces fell directly at her. Liz screamed.

"Move!"

Hellboy glanced down, seeing the girl.

"Oh crap!"

The little girl didn't move an inch as the large chunks of debris dropped down straight at her, but was suddenly pulled off her feet as Hellboy grabbed her, tumbling out from under the debris as it smashed into the sidewalk sending a cloud of dust up into the air. Hellboy stood up, lifting the girl up.

"You ok, kid?"

"I'm just fine."

Hellboy shook his head as Liz ran out, grabbing the little girl and running with her back towards the cover where Abe was standing. Hellboy dropped the parking meter to the ground and stared up at the hole in the side of the museum.

"Are we done now?"

Tumba suddenly pulled himself from the hole roaring down at Hellboy. Hellboy sighed.

"Apparently not…"

Tumba leapt down towards Hellboy. Hellboy grabbed him around the neck, spun and planted him into the ground, slamming his stone fist down at Tumba. Tumba suddenly pushed his hand forward, blasting Hellboy off of him and sending him rolling across the street. Standing up, Tumba stared at Hellboy, his eyes burning red. Throwing his hand forward, Tumba sent another ripple through the air at Hellboy, but Hellboy dove to the side as it passed by him, smashing into an abandoned car and sending it crashing through the front of the museum. Hellboy rolled back to his feet to face Tumba, but Tumba had moved, throwing something up into the air.

"Can't use the same trick….twice…"

Hellboy stared upward as his view of the bus grew larger as it fell down at him.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt..."

The bus smashed down onto Hellboy front-first, crumpling downward and cracking the asphalt. Tumba stared momentarily, then walked over to a car, lifting it easily up into the air and tossing it. Hellboy started to push the bus upward, but it immediately dropped back down on him as the car smashed down on top of it forcing even more weight down onto Hellboy. Hellboy groaned underneath the wreckage on top of him.

"Ouch…"

Tumba laughed as he moved back over to the five stone idols.

"At last…"

Reaching into his pocket, Tumba pulled the torn page out from the Book of Gromand, reciting the incantation. Abe and Liz stared on as he began.

"We have to stop him, Liz!"

Liz walked forward, leaving the girl with Abe and began to feel her power rise, lifting her arms and shooting a jet of fire towards Tumba. The flames raced forward, then suddenly slammed into and invisible barrier, splitting around Tumba as he continued reciting. Liz concentrated harder, the yellow flame turning bright blue as her power continued to rise.

"I can't reach him!"

Tumba smiled as he finished reciting, dropping the page down to the ground. Stepping back, Tumba stared down at the idols. The street suddenly grew incredibly quiet all the noise and sound seemingly cut off. But slowly the ground began to rumble slightly, its force growing quicker by the moment. The stone idols suddenly turned to a liquid, melting away and forming large circles on the ground, igniting into green flame. The ground cracked and broke away, opening up within the circles of flames. Clawed hands suddenly reached up from the holes, the other five Demons of Chaos digging their claws into the concrete and pulling themselves up as Tumba laughed wildly.

The bus suddenly lurched over, Hellboy shoving it up from underneath. Standing up, he pulled his now destroyed overcoat from his shoulders and stared as the five remaining Demons of Chaos began pulling themselves up out from the underworld. Horrible roars filled night sky as the Demons began emerging from the green flames. Hellboy glanced over at Liz, Abe, and the little girl, and then turned back to the laughing Tumba.

"Crap…"

Hellboy started to move forward, but stopped as something began to happen. Instead of roars of triumph, the Demons started to let off shrieks of anger and what sounded like pain. Tumba stared down in confusion as the Demons suddenly started being pulled back down the holes, slamming their claws into the ground trying to stop what was happening.

"What? This is impossible!"

The Demons fell back into the holes, shrieking. The ground suddenly shook harder as red-hot magma flowed up from the ground filling the holes and cooling rapidly, hardening into black rock. Tumba stared down at the now filled holes, dropping to his knees and pounding on the rock.

"No!"

A shadow suddenly floated over the street. Everyone turned down the street to see a single man slowly walking down the center of the road, a cane clicking as it touched the asphalt of the street. Hellboy, Liz, and Abe stared with a slight look of confusion as the man walked past the wreckage on the street as if he didn't even notice it. Tumba stood up to his feet, walking to the center of the street, facing the man.

"You…"

The man stopped, leaning forward on his cane, staring back at Tumba.

"Hello, Tumba."

"You couldn't have done this…"

The man grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"No?"

Tumba roared in anger and charged at the man. Hellboy moved to intercept him, but something held his legs in place, not allowing him to move. The man didn't move at all as Tumba's face contorted into a freakish, sharp-toothed demon's head. Jumping at the man, Tumba roared deeply, but was jerked to a stop as the man held out his hand, grabbing him by the throat.

"Will you ever learn?"

Tumba's face suddenly shifted to horror as the man smiled at him.

"It's time to go home."

Smoke suddenly started to rise up off Tumba's body. Lifting his arms up Tumba screamed as flames suddenly erupted across both arms, spreading quickly to envelop his entire body. Tumba continued to screamed and try to break free from the man's grip, but couldn't. Hellboy, Liz, and Abe had to cover their eyes as Tumba's body grew white hot, then suddenly disappeared in a burning flash. They all turned back to see the man with the cane now standing alone in the center of the street, patting ashes from the arm of his coat.

Hellboy suddenly found himself able to move and slowly walked forward to the man. Abe and Liz also walked over, the little girl clutching tightly to Liz's hand. The man smiled at Hellboy and looked him over.

"You've grown up well."

"Do I know you?"

The man smiled slightly, not answering the question.

"So are you another demon?"

The man glanced at Liz and chuckled.

"A demon? No…I'm a little more than that."

Turning, the man looked at the little girl holding Liz's hand. The girl released Liz's hand and slowly walked up to him. The man stared down at her with a strange mixture of love and hate. The little girl simply smiled up at him.

"You have finished what needed to be done. Return back to your realm."

The man bowed his head slightly.

"Very well…but when this world comes to an end and becomes mine, we will continue this conversation."

"If this world falls to your hands and you do so desire."

"Humanity is easy to predict. They were given one too many faults by their…Creator."

The little girl continued to smile at the man.

"We'll see."

The man turned and walked away, his body suddenly erupting into flames and suddenly disappearing into a cloud of smoke and ash. The B.P.R.D members stared at the little girl who slowly walked away from them.

"Be good, you three. I have my eye on you all."

Looking back at Hellboy, the little girl beamed her smile again.

"Especially you. I hope you turn out the way I think you will."

The little girl walked away, suddenly bursting into a flock of doves. Abe glanced over at Liz as she watched the white birds fly off into the early morning sky.

"Was that…"

"Um…"

They both looked at Hellboy who just shrugged, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it. A number of B.P.R.D. vehicles suddenly swerved around the corner of the block, diving towards their direction.

"You got me. All I know is that I'm going home. I'm finally getting that shower."

Liz and Abe turned and walked behind him, as helicopter slowly emerging over the top of a distant building, moving towards them and dropping down to the street as B.P.R.D. agents ran around the scene, containing the incident. Climbing into the chopper, Hellboy took a deep drag off his cigar and then leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as the helicopter lifted off the ground flying off into the rising sun.

* * *

Well...that's all for this story, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I perhaps will write another story in the Hellboy Universe at a later date, but for now, this story is done. Check out my other stories if you wish, a be a good reader, leave a review...or not...either way, I hope you enjoy my stories.


End file.
